


Lilac Time

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, F/F, Kissing, Lilacs, Women's Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Male isn’t the only sex which cannot understand the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> That lilac gets around. It's the same one that McCoy and Spock lounged under not so long ago.

Christine gazed up through the dappled leaves. “It’s so peaceful here.” 

“No men,” Nyota said smiling down at the golden head in her lap. “Don’t need them, either.” She left a gentle kiss on Christine’s lips. “See?”

“You’re so good to me,” Christine lisped.

Nyota ran her hand over Christine’s abdomen, and Christine sighed.

“And that’s why,” Nyota assured her. “No man has ever taken the time to nurture you. Their loss. They can‘t recognize something that’s truly romantic.”

“Could they even feel what we do for this Persian lilac?” Christine asked, looking up.

“Men?! Ha! What do you think?!”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, ladies, I had to give one to the guys. (They need all the help they can get!)  
> McCoy and Spock got sentimental and romantic under the lilac, also, but the ladies did not know that.  
> I own nothing about Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
